No One Loves A Cyborg
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: Slightly futuristic, high school AU One-Shot. Zuko hates his cybornetic eye, and so does everyone else, apparently. When Jet's being a real jerk about it, can Katara come and save the day? Zutara fluffy goodness :3


**Disclamier: Avatar and characters belong to Bryke and Viacom. Zutara belongs to us (cos it's not canon, they can't claim it XD)**

* * *

No One Loves A Cyborg

Zuko stared at his reflection in the blue-reflected water of the school fountain. He always found himself there when something was on his mind. Just the atmosphere of busy students rushing past in the courtyard, oblivious to the singing birds, the blossoming trees, the whole beauty of the sparse nature which managed to thrive in this small secluded section of suburbia, the irony, it was relaxing, somehow. And then there was the large fountain, standing three metres tall and perpetually flowing with water. Zuko wasn't the only person who liked to gaze at its somewhat-murky and coin-riddled depths, but he was sure he appreciated it the most.

He gazed back at his reflection distastefully, looking right at the reflected machinery which covered the top left corner of his face; the cyborg eye and following mechanism which had replaced the charred skin and broken eye, many years ago where his father had burnt him in the Agni Kai. He hated the cold metal attachment to his face and especially the way other people stared at it, like he was inhuman. He was the youngest person in history to receive the new mechanic replacement technology, and only because he was heir to the Fire Nation throne. But from the reactions of the people, he supposed that he'd be better off with a disfiguring scar instead.

"Hey, Metal Face!" called a boy behind him.

Zuko scowled. "Jet." he hissed, turning to face his tormenter.

"Still staring at the ugly robot in the water? No wait, that's you!" the cocky Earth Kingdom rebel laughed cruelly. Jet and Zuko had been at odds ever since middle school, over something neither one could really remember, but the hatred was still there, and as pure and simple as it was the day their fight had started.

"Shove off Farm Boy, before I make you." Zuko threatened, sparks dancing around his clenched fists. Zuko often retaliated with a crack at Jet's rural background.

"Tough words coming from an unfeeling cyborg." Jet replied, unfazed. He knew how sensitive Zuko was about his eye.

Zuko glowered at him as best he could, his robotic left eye glowing crimson.

* * *

Katara and Toph were chatting merrily as they walked through the courtyard to their next class. It was a beautiful day, and for some unexplained reason, Katara felt unstoppable.

"Hey, Katara, something's happening over there." Toph said suddenly, pointing to the fountain, where a crowd of people had gathered.

"What do you think it is?" Katara asked, unable to see what they were all looking at.

"I think…I think two people are fighting. But I can't tell who." Toph replied, unable to identify the two beating hearts in the middle of a large crowd of people.  
"Should we get a closer look then?" Katara suggested.

"Yeah, sure. This could be interesting." Toph replied, secretly hoping she might be able to join in and kick some butt.

They approached the crowd and managed to push their way through until they could see what was happening. It was nothing new; Zuko and Jet, arguing over something or other. _It happens everyday_, Katara dismissed. But something in their expressions told her this was more serious than their usual arguments. She couldn't make out all the words, but whatever Jet was saying seemed to really be getting to Zuko. He looked about ready to strangle the other boy, or fry him, if it weren't for the fact that bending wasn't allowed outside class.

"You're so ugly, Robot Boy, no-wonder no girl will look at you twice. No one's ever going to want you." Jet teased, hitting one of the issues that concerned Zuko the most (not that he'd ever admit it).

Zuko looked away, somewhat defeated. He couldn't think of any more comebacks.

Katara saw his expression and was instantly touched by his sadness. She couldn't just stand there while one of her closest friends was torn to pieces by that jerk. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Without telling Toph, she quickly wiggled her way through last of the crowed and ran over to Zuko. Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately.

After getting over the initial shock, Zuko kissed her back, subconsciously wrapping his arms around her frame, his hands on her back.

After a good minute, Katara pulled away to look at Jet. He looked like he had been shot in the back. His eyes were so filled with disbelief, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Her!" he finally managed to mutter.

Zuko just smiled confidently, playing along.

"You got _her_! Katara; the hottest, most unattainable girl in school! The ice-queen who turns down _everyone_!" Jet replied, still thoroughly shocked.

"Well, maybe she turned down _you_." Zuko replied

Jet's face was red with anger and confusion. "…but, how? How can you like that…monster?!" he asked desperately.

"What can I say," Katara replied coldly, "A cold metal eye to match my ice-queen heart, right?"

Jet groaned in frustration and stormed off, his entourage following close behind. Realising the fight was over, the rest of the crowd dispersed too, leaving only Zuko and Katara, still embraced, and Toph.

"Thanks for that," Zuko smiled, not at all bothered that he had been saved by a girl. The look on Jet's face was too priceless.

"No worries," she beamed back.

"Hey, you two going to hold each other all day? We're going to be late for our classes." Toph complained, coming over to join them.

At her suggestion, the pair quickly jumped apart, both of them blushing.

"What do you have now?" Zuko asked Katara, hoping to change the subject to resolve the slight awkwardness.

"English." She replied.

"Great, I've got history. The rooms are right next to each other, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so I guess we'd better walk together." She suggested with a smile.

"Just great. And since my Earth Bending class is in the same place, I guess I'll be stuck walking with you two love birds as well." Toph complained, smiling as she noticed their heart rates increasing significantly when she mentioned 'love birds'. "Or maybe I'll just go on ahead and leave you two alone for a bit," she continued. She loved being able to ruin a moment like that.

Katara and Zuko just watched as she left, true to her word.

"So, about what you did," Zuko started. He figured now was as good a time as any to sort out what happened, "did you mean it? I mean, why did you…help me? Well, help me like that."

Katara looked away, realising that there was no point in lying; since Toph was still close enough to notice and shout back the truth. "Um, well, I figured it was the best way to get Jet off your case for good...that, and I kinda wanted to kiss you," she admitted, blushing deeply.

Zuko was stunned. He'd always thought it was as Jet had said; that no girl would ever be able to like him with his cyborg eye. "…really?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

In response to her question, Zuko closed the distance between them and dipped his head down, kissing her once more. After he broke away, he grinned, "It's more than ok."

* * *

Toph was humming as she arrived to her class. Aang walked up to her, asking why.

"Because something good just happened." Toph replied

"What just happened?" Aang pursued the matter further.

"Let me put it this way; Katara's no longer the Ice Queen and Zuko's finally happy, ok? Now no more questions, you can see them after school for yourself."

Barely believing his ears, Aang couldn't help but smile. He loved happy endings.

* * *

**That was just a quick, Zutara one-shot I thought up this morning. Seriously. I thought of it as i was deciding whether 9:30 was a good time to get out of bed. I ended up deciding it was. **

**Partially inspired from reading this cyborg/robot web-manga last night, and an avatar fancomic. I guess it just made sense to me that if they *were* in a time where cybornetic enhancements were possible, wouldn't Zuko get a new eye? (pretending for a moment that he's blind in his left eye, cos of the Agni Kai event...i said *pretending*. Geeze, don't you guys have imaginations? XD) I say it would, hence this story was born. **

**I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, R&R to let me know ;D**


End file.
